The Boys Will Play
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: When Nami and Robin leave the men of the Thousand Sunny to entertain themselves for the night while they go get a little R and R, surely they'll behave themselves and watch the ship like good little boys, right? Wrong.
1. Trickery

A/N: If this idea hasn't already been done, I'll be surprised. But it was just such an intriguing idea that I couldn't pass it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I wish I did, but, then again, Eiichiro Oda wouldn't be my God if that was true, now would he?

Rating: PG-13 … around that area anyway. Rated for language, situations, etc.

* * *

The Boys Will Play

* * *

"So what if there's a spa?"

"So, that's where we're going."

And that was that.

The Strawhat Crew had been sailing for a few days when Nami had spotted an intriguing island on her map. While not the biggest island, and a bit out of their way, the promise of safety, supplies, and a _spa_ had caught the attention of the ship's navigator.

With protests from many, and agreements from the remaining few, the Thousand Sunny turned off it's set course and headed for the island with, and what could be more important, a spa.

* * *

"This is idiotic," Zoro huffed, arms folded behind his head as he rocked back and forth in his chair, waiting for dinner to be served.

"Oh, c'mon, Zoro," Nami laughed, excited at the prospect of being able to relax for a bit, "Don't be such a sour-puss about it."

Zoro merely huffed in response as Luffy took his side in the matter. "Grah!! I want to go the island of the mermaids, and I wanna go NOW!" Though juvenile and no way to make a point, the captain kept his face stern as he demanded that the newfound plans be changed.

"Stop acting like a little kid," Nami responded, becoming angry, "It'll just be for one day. What the hell does it matter if we stop there?"

"'Cause that's one more day lost!" Luffy proclaimed, pounding his fists on the table. But Nami was in no mood to argue.

"Just sit down, shut up, and deal with it."

Of course, Zoro and Luffy weren't the only ones opposed to the idea. "I agree with Luffy and Zoro," Usopp added, twirling his fork around, "Think of all the great things we could miss if we even take _one_ day off to relax. I mean, what if something awesome happens and we miss it?!"

"Like what? What so awesome could happen in _one day_?" Nami emphasized the last words with a hint of skepticism. Usopp, for his part, started elaborating on all sorts of things that could happen over the course of one day.

" … or we might run into some powerful fighters, or the world may explode before we even get to see the island, and then there's the possibility of a meteor hitting us because we just didn't take the route we were _gonna_ take. Then, you know, this island might be farther than we think it is and then it will take way, way, _way_ longer to get back on track. Also, there's the fact that you may not _want_ to leave after just one day, and –"

"All right, shut up!" Nami raged, clasping her hands to her head, "God, Usopp."

"Longnose has a point … in there … somewhere," Franky began, trying to defend the sharpshooter, "Well, ok, he may have not made the point like I would have, but listen: We're all pumped up after leaving Thriller Bark, and this whole spa thing would just weaken our resolve." Franky concluded, striking a pose.

"That's exactly why we _need_ to go to this spa!" Nami continued to argue, shaking the table when she slammed her hands on it suddenly, "This is the perfect way to recover after such a terrifying adventure."

"I agree with her," Robin interjected, "It would be a nice change from our usual hustle and bustle life."

"Stupid," was the one word Zoro offered to Robin's explanation.

"You're stupid!" Nami roared, throwing her plate at him.

Ducking just in the nick of time, Zoro's featured hardened as he hissed, "Crazy bitch."

"Don't wanna go!" Luffy screamed in the chaos of the smashed plate.

"Settle down and stop breaking my silverware," Sanji sneered, slamming the food on the table, "If the ladies think it's a good idea, then we should _all_ think the same way."

"Awwww! Sanji?!" Luffy whined, hoping to get all the men on his side.

"Just because not all of us are slaves to our hormones," Zoro whispered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What did you say, Marimo?"

"I don't believe I said anything," Zoro scoffed, ignoring Sanji's anger. And right before a fight was about to erupt between the two, Brooke decided to offer his two-cents: "I think it's a splendid idea!"

"You hear that?" Nami asked becoming excited again, "Brooke thinks it's a _splendid_ idea!"

"So what? I'm the captain and I think it's a _stupid_ idea!" Luffy argued, bringing his glaring face to stop only a few inches from Nami's.

"He just wants to sneak into the girl's spa and see them naked," Usopp snarked, giving Brooke an exasperated glare.

"Yohoho! I would never!"

"Ok, so he wants to sneak into where they change and see their panties instead."

"I am offended by such an accusation," Brooke continued, setting his tea cup down, "For, I have no eyes … with which to see!" Pointing at the empty holes where eyes should be, Brooke gave a large cry: "Skull JOKE!!"

"Oi," the crew responded to blatant trap of Brooke's skull joke.

"Argh! So we're four against four," Nami responded, knocking Luffy out of her vicinity, "That means …"

"That Chopper gets to make the decision!" Usopp screeched, rejoining the argument.

Chopper, already quite scared, was visibly a wreck when all eyes, angry and promising death, turned to him. Screaming, Chopper cried, "No! Nononononono!! I don't want to, please!!"

"You gotta make a decision, Chopper," Sanji prodded, inching ever closer to the doctor with a chief knife clutched in his fist.

"No one will be mad," Nami tried to say sweetly, as her face held a stern glare of "if you don't go my way, I'll kill you."

"WAH! I don't care!!" Chopper sobbed, scampering away from the dinner table and backing against the wall, seemingly forgetting where the door was to make his escape.

"A-HA!!" Nami declared, pointing a finger in the air, "He doesn't care, which means he _wants_ to go to the spa!"

"And how the hell did you come to that conclusion?!" Zoro questioned, pushing Sanji out of the way with a small shove. However, this prompted Sanji to demand that he never question Nami-san's reasons and a fight ensued.

"This is soooo un-super," Franky sighed, holding a wildly kicking Sanji at bay.

"Yohohohoho!" Brooke just laughed from his "safe" place on top on the table.

"FINE!" Luffy declared, smashing the struggling Zoro in his arms all that much tighter to him, "We'll go to the stupid island and do stupid spa like things. But we are leaving the day AFTER! And that's just the way it's gonna be!"

"Aw, man," Usopp deflated, "Our side could've so won that argument."

"Luffy made the right decision," Nami smiled, looking absolutely pleased with herself.

"Uh, Luffy?" Chopper interjected, poking him lightly.

"What? WHAT?! Are you going to reference how whipped I am that I actually gave in to what Nami wanted even though it wasn't fair? Are you gonna tell me that I shouldn't have given in even if she started to torture me? Maybe you'll just tell me that I've gone soft 'cause we've had sex a few times? Huh?! Is that it?!"

"Uhh …," Chopper just stared at Luffy as the rest of the crew went silent, "No."

"Oh … then what?" Luffy asked, calming down.

"Zoro's turning blue."

Looking down, Luffy came face to face with a very distressed Zoro. Sometime in his rage, Luffy had managed to wrap his arm tightly around Zoro's body, and neck sadly, and hadn't realized that he had been choking his first mate.

"Hehehe, sorry Zoro," Luffy laughed sheepishly, releasing his hold on the swordsman.

Zoro's body fell heavily to the floor. And for the next few minutes, the crew just stood in silence.

"Hmmm, that foaming doesn't look too healthy."

"Nope, it sure doesn't."

"Welp, he's dead. Let's toss him overboard."

"No wait! He's twitching! See?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. So he is."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes, good."

"All right. Good night."

"Good night."

The door opened quickly and everyone went through just as fast. First power-walking, and then running when they heard heavy footsteps in the galley.

"Bastards!" Zoro roared, slamming the galley door open.

And that night, the Strawhat's had a less than peaceful night's sleep as screams and pounding feet could be heard echoing through the Thousand Sunny for a good long while.

* * *

When the crew woke from the little sleep they had managed to gain the night before, they were pleasantly surprised to learn from Nami that the island was only a few hours away.

"See Luffy," Nami cooed, drinking her coffee, "It was barely a detour."

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy slumped, still aggravated from losing the argument the night previous, "Whatever."

Sanji, who seemed nothing short of ecstatic at the prospect of getting to soak in a spa with both Nami _and_ Robin, twirled and floated happily about the ship as he prepared food and served it.

"Too happy," Zoro scoffed, still settling down from chasing eight of his crew mates around from the night before.

"Aw, poor Zoro," Nami squeaked, annoying Zoro further, "A nice soak in the spa will cheer you right up."

"I'd rather die."

"You're a bigger baby than Luffy," Usopp sighed, sitting as far away from Zoro as possible. The reason: Usopp had been the first unfortunate victim of Zoro's wrath last night. But with only a few bruises and a slightly throbbing nose to show for it all wasn't so bad.

"I guess it might be kinda nice to relax," Franky laughed, opening up his stomach, grabbing a cola, and downing it.

"Indeed," Robin smiled.

"I'm just glad that no one's fighting anymore," Chopper piped in, jumping on his chair in order to get ready for breakfast.

"That is the important thing," Brooke responded, sitting at the end of the table, "It warms my heart when I see the bond between everyone. But wait -! Skull JO-!"

"Give it a rest," Nami interjected, punching Brooke to the floor.

"So, how much longer?" Luffy asked, still visibly disappointed.

"Not much longer now," Nami smiled.

* * *

For such a small, unknown island, it sure had lots of great stuff to stock up on.

Immediately upon entering the city they resided in, Usopp spotted the nearest gadget shop and made a beeline for it. Hastily grabbing the allowance Nami had so graciously given him as well.

Chopper, upon discovering from the locals that they had an enormous library, detoured from the group with Robin to check it out and see if it was as impressive as the rumors said.

Luffy steered right into a butcher shop, now bothering the poor butcher rather than his fellow nakama for a few hours.

Sanji took this time to gather supplies and other unneeded but still delicious treats for their trip to the next island.

Franky looked around for some good cola shops, and then turned right to a magazine cart where he saw a particularly interesting ship that he simply had to dismantle with his mind and compare it with the Sunny in terms of how that one was by comparison.

Nami headed straight for the spa to determine just how great said spa was going to be. Brooke went with her just to determine if everything would be "hygienic" enough. Of course, on the way, he asked approximately thirty women to show him their panties. Consequently, Nami 

ended up dragging him the rest of the way after she had smashed his face into the nearest wall after each attempt.

And, like usual, Zoro stayed behind to guard the ship and get in a little shut eye before everyone came back and, inevitably, woke him up.

* * *

When everyone re-gathered at the ship, the general consensus was that this island wasn't half bad.

"Yeah, I saw this ship that was totally unsuper. It had nowhere _near_ the recreational capabilities of the Sunny. Plus, the wood they used was low class. Really, the only thing they had going for them was the paint job … which was terrible, I might add," Franky discussed with Sanji as he helped him hoist some of the heavier boxes on the ship.

"And they had _this_."

"Ohh! What is it, Usopp?" Chopper asked excitedly, carrying a few books in his arms, watching Usopp wave his new trinket around.

"This, my friend, will help me make two slingshots in one!"

"Wow! So cool!!"

"Yuogh vere wrighth, Namith!" Luffy chirped through a mouthful of food, "Thisth plaght ain't thath bad!"

"Didn't catch a word," Nami looked at Luffy, disgusted.

"I believe he said that you were right, Miss Navigator," Robin smiled, passing the two and walking onto the ship.

Luffy merely nodded happily in response.

"See? I'm always right," Nami laughed, patting Luffy on the back.

* * *

As it drew later in the day, the crew was getting ready to head out to the spa that had brought them there in the first place.

But then an unfortunate little piece of realization hit them: Who was going to watch the ship?

Of course, the answers were only fortunate for the ones issuing the answer in the first place. Because, as much as the men didn't want to admit it, a spa _would_ feel pretty damn good.

"Oh, stop fighting. You're _all_ going to be guarding the Sunny."

All fighting stopped and heads turned to Nami.

"What?" Usopp question, slight derangement in his voice.

"What do you mean we're "all" going to be guarding the Sunny?" Zoro asked, fearing this kind of deceivement from the start.

"Oh' c'mon guys," Nami giggled, "You didn't really think you'd all get to enjoy it, did you?"

"Na-Nami-san?" Sanji seemed broken, a tear slipping from his eye.

"Well, I mean, really, Sanji," Nami sighed understandingly, "Did you think we'd let you join us? It's a girl's only thing."

"So, Nico Robin, you were in on this too?" Franky sneered, folding his arms sadly.

"Guilty," Robin responded, raising her hands slightly.

"Figures," Luffy sighed, obviously realizing this kind of thing was bound to happen.

"You guys can just keep each other company, all right? It's only for one night," Nami chuckled walking down the ramp into town with Robin. "Just don't break anything, or you're dead."

The Thousand Sunny seemed awfully forlorn over the next hour or so.

* * *

"I was so excited," Chopper sniffled, hurt that he didn't get to enjoy the splendors of a spa.

"After I got mad for losing the argument," Usopp added, patting Chopper on the head, "I was too."

"Well, guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves for the remainder of the day," Franky said, trying to figure out something to keep everyone occupied.

"Nami-san … Robin-swan," Sanji kept repeating, unable to accept the fact that he had been utterly rejected. Brooke wasn't faring much better, but he was, at least, not crying over it.

"Should've guessed so earlier," Zoro scoffed, eyes closed as he sat in the corner and waited for something to happen.

"Hey!" Luffy slammed his fist into his hand, apparently getting an idea, "Let's go turn on the shower and get naked and then stand in it together and _pretend_ it's a spa!!"

"Worst idea ever," Franky was quick to add, speaking for everyone.

"Well, what should we do then?"

"It's getting late," Zoro spoke up, "Maybe we should all just go to sleep."

No one really wanted to concede defeat like that, but all other options just seemed pointless and boring. Sleep was the best way to make this disappointment leave them faster.

But then, Brooke spoke up: "What about a sort of "boy's night out"?"

"Boys night out?" Usopp asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why should we have to sit around and not enjoy this lovely little island? I say, since they made this a girl's only thing of sorts, that we have a boys only night and really let loose and have some fun!"

"That sounds sort of intriguing," Sanji replied, wiping the dramatic tears from his eyes, "But what do you have in mind?"

"Like who can eat the most meat?" Luffy yelled, obviously happy again, rejuvenated by the sheer fact that this detour wasn't a total waste.

"Or who can make the best remedy to poison?"

"Go to a strip club?"

"Sing karaoke?!"

"Yohohohoho! I've got something _much_ better in mind," Brooke related to the group.

It was going to be a boy's night out. While the girls rested and soaked peacefully in their spa, the men of the Thousand Sunny were planning to put some excitement into what could've been a potentially uneventful night.

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm excited! This will be fun, I can tell. Oh, and sorry. I'm a little Skull Joke crazy. I sincerely hoped you like it so far! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!


	2. Brooke's Idea

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but school can just be a bitch sometimes. Anyway, I've had a few questions about whether I'm going to make this a Sanji x Zoro or not. The answer is: Kind of. I know, it's a rather crappy answer really, but what I mean is that it's not a full blown SxZ. More situational than descriptive, if you get what I mean. Ah, you'll see. Anyway, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I wish I did, but, then again, Eiichiro Oda wouldn't be my God if that was true, now would he?

Rating: PG-13

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The Boys Will Play

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Anyone who knew the musical skeleton really could've guessed what his particular idea was going to be. Yet, ignorant and overly excited, the men of the Strawhat crew seemed to blow the idea right over their heads. Heads nodding to each other in excitement, smiles wide, eyes watching Brooke closely with fascination and anticipation, they waited as Brooke set his tea cup down gently. The only sound seemed to be the soft clinking of the cup on its plate.

And then …

"Panty raid!"

Brooke cried it with such enthusiasm that it startled everyone before they had a chance to register completely what the perverted old skeleton man was saying.

"Panty raid?" Luffy questioned, first to regain his composure and vocal usage, "Why the Hell would --"

But was cut off by Sanji ecstatically declaring, "Panty raid!"

"Ah, you gotta be kidding, Brooke," Usopp said, exasperated, "A panty raid? You couldn't think of something more, um, _normal_ to do?"

"Normal for him, I'm sure," Franky responded to Usopp, giving Brooke a slight glare, but not totally dismissing the idea.

"I-I don't know about this, guys," Chopper murmured quietly, not wanting to be singled out, but not really grasping the whole concept of a "panty raid." And yet, from the way his nakama were discussing it, he didn't really _want_ to know.

"That's completely stupid," Zoro added, not really shocked about Brooke's revelation.

"Yohoho!! Come now, Zoro," Brooke tried to reason with him, "You don't want to see a few choice panties?" Giving him a few quick elbow nudges in the processing, Brooke concluded that Zoro wasn't taking the bait and moved on to Luffy instead. Surely if Luffy would do it than everyone would.

"Captain," Brooke began, leaning closer to Luffy, "This could be a great _adventure_." He emphasized the last word; not really knowing where he was going with that particular sentence, he thought the promise of something exciting would be sure to get his captain pumped.

"Adventure?" Luffy questioned, looking a bit more willing to hear Brooke out.

"Indeed! Think of the fun we'll have moving silently in the night, crawling into buildings, sneaking around trying not to get caught."

As Brooke continued to elaborate, he noticed his captain's enthusiasm becoming more and more heightened. He opted to neglect the mention of their particular goal in all this, namely, raiding houses in search of women's underwear, for fear that Luffy would be turned off by the whole thing. Their captain was simple like that.

"Ooh! Ooh!! Let's go!! Come on!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fists in the air and adrenaline almost sending him off the ship before any of his nakama came to join him.

"Not so fast," Usopp piped in, a stern look on his face, "I think we should all have to agree on this."

"Nuh-uh! Captain's orders!!" Luffy proclaimed, still blissfully unaware of what was really going on.

"What," Sanji began, turning to Usopp with a smug look on his face, "are you gay?"

"N-n-no!!" Usopp screeched, face turning an uncomfortable shade of red. "W-why would you t-think that?!" At this last statement, Usopp's voice had become so high pitched that it was barely audible.

"Well, what's the problem then?" Sanji continued to prod.

"What the Hell is wrong with being gay?" Zoro asked Sanji, much too defensive for his own good.

"Well, I mean, _nothing_," Sanji stuttered, not sure how to counteract Zoro's rage, "Why? Are _you_ gay?!"

"No!" Zoro responded, embarrassed.

It wasn't long before Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp's faces had taken on a noticeable blush, leaving the rest of the crew to just stare at them and make their own accusations.

"Whatever," Franky spoke up, deciding he liked Brooke's idea enough to go have a little fun, "Let's just go."

"Right!" Sanji and Usopp yelped, righting themselves and erasing the blushes off their faces almost immediately. Zoro, on the other hand, was still reluctant. It wasn't until Luffy had him tucked nicely under his arm, legs kicking up and down along the boat and eventually land fall, that the men began their boy's night out.

**-xox-**

It had taken about ten minutes to shut Zoro up. Apparently, when he didn't want to do something, he _didn't_ want to do something. The only path to be taken was to tie Zoro's own bandana around his mouth, leaving only the death glare behind. But they'd be damned if they were going to let the irritable swordsman ruin their fun night.

"Now," Brooke explained to a complacent crowd, "I will demonstrate the "art" of panty raiding." Removing one of his arms, Brooke used this as a pointer stick of sorts to demonstrate, with the posters he had made in the few minutes while trying to get Zoro to simmer down, the proper way to raid panties.

Sitting on the ground like proper little school boys, using Zoro as a bench so he couldn't squirm away, the men of the Strawhat's watched as Brooke flipped to his first picture: A man wandering outside a darkened house at night.

"You'll see from the picture," Brooke began, clearing his throat before hand, "That the best way to initiate the proper panty raid is to do so in the dark. Notice how the man in the picture is being cautious and examining his surroundings lest another fellow raider of panties has already entered the vicinity."

While some of the crew nodded their heads in acknowledgement (some even giving a few "Mm-hmm's") and Usopp wrote everything word-for-word in his notebook he simply needed to make sure he panty raid to the best of his ability, Luffy raised his hand high in the air, wiggling it about.

"Yes, Luffy?" Brooke asked, pointing his disembodied arm at the boy, "Did you have a question?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered, setting his hand down, "What happens if you _do_ run into another panty raider?"

"Then you kill them and bury them in the backyard. Moving on," Brooke continued, flipping the posters and ignoring the incredulous stares from his crew mates, "The next step is to find the proper window to enter in."

"Window? Why can't we just use the door?"

"Because, idiot," Sanji responded, answering Luffy's question, "It's not very normal to knock on someone's door and say, "Can I see your underwear, miss?""

"Right," Brooke concluded taking his explanation back, "So, we find the right window to enter in."

"Can I just stretch up there?"

"No, it must be more cunning."

"Aww, man," Luffy pouted, snapping his fingers and looking dejectedly off to the side.

"The proper window is most always located in one of the highest rooms of the building."

"How do you figure?" Franky asked, raising his hand in the air slightly.

"The most beautiful of beauties are put on the top floor in order for the men who hide in the bushes to brush up on their binocular and trampoline skills."

"What do binoculars and trampolines have to do with all this?" Chopper asked, completely lost.

"You don't want to know," Zoro sighed, finally able to twist his face out of his own bandana and succumb to defeat.

"Now," Brooke continued, flipping the poster, "Once you have found the proper entrance, your duty is to sneak in as quietly as possible and locate the underwear drawer. Once you have found that," he continued, flipping another poster, "pick out your favorite pair."

"What if we don't like any of the underwear?" Usopp asked, putting his pencil in the ready stance.

"The question is, what if you don't _not_ like _all_ of the underwear?!" Brooke responded, yohoho-ing when he finished.

"Hmm, a decent point," Usopp whispered back, erasing the question from his paper.

"Ok, so what if we go in the wrong room?" Luffy prodded, raising his hand high once more.

"Then you have failed and must jump from that window," Brooke stated, his voice calm as could be.

"Once you have located your favorite pair, and only one, we don't want to be too greedy, have fun with it!" Flipping yet another poster, Brooke explained the simplistic drawings, "Put it on your head as a hat, hang it from the ceiling fan, smell it, wear it as your own, imagine what it would look like on its owner, write it down in your panty journal, make a collage of it, write a sweet limerick about it, pretend that it's alive, put it in another drawer and imagine the fun the young woman will have trying to find it in the morning, or you could simply stuff it in your pants and run away with it."

Sanji sat smiling, arms crossed in satisfaction. Franky looked slightly disgusted by all the uses of panties could bring, but thought that trying on women's underwear might be kinda fun. Chopper, on the other hand, still had no idea what to do, while Usopp tried to compile all his notes in order to remember all the valuable information he had just received. Luffy was busy flipping through the posters, trying for the life of him to remember what he was suppose to do first, and Zoro was merely along for the ride.

**-xox-**

"Oh!! Look how beautiful this place is, Robin!" Nami squealed, yanking Robin quickly through the halls and into the room that they had rented. "These beds are amazing!" she concluded, flopping down on one of them.

"Indeed," Robin agreed, laughing happily, "It's a shame we had to trick the boys like that."

"I guess," Nami sighed crossing her arms, "But they're all just barbaric animals sometimes. It's nice to get away from that, you know?"

"Hm, men," Robin said bluntly, smiling.

"Men is right!" Nami laughed, "Now, let's go check out that spa!"

**-xox-**

"I will go first," is what Brooke had said when they had located the proper house suitable for panty raiding.

And after squirming awkwardly up the building, having to fight off a few birds nesting in a tree off to the side of the house, and fighting intensely with the window, Brooke was finally able to squirm his way in.

The room was dark … too dark.

Brooke thought that maybe he should have tried the room with more moonlight shining in, but it was too late to turn back now. Besides, he could make out the bed, the closet, and the dresser, so life was still good.

Tip-toeing over to where he believed the panties to be stashed, Brooke opened the door slowly. If he was able to produce sweat, it would have been dripping down his skin at the current moment. Hand steady, fingers braced tightly around the handle, Brooke yanked the drawer door open quickly to reveal … nothing.

It was completely empty.

"Yo-ho?" was the only noise Brooke made when he tried another drawer door.

"Ho?!" And another.

"_HO?!"_ Empty.

Running loudly over to the bed, Brooke was shocked to find that there was no one in it. No, Brooke had failed to pick the correct room and was now stuck in a completely empty room with no clothes, not even one sock, in sight.

**-xox-**

"I don't know," Franky whispered, trying to see Brooke through the darkness, "Maybe he got lost."

"In a bedroom?" Zoro asked skeptically, "He's probably just enjoying himself too much."

"Well, he better hurry up, 'cause I want a damn turn," Sanji hissed, the smoke from his cigarette escaping from his angry frown.

Suddenly, when no one would have even expected it, the men heard a noise coming from the inside of the house.

"Did that dummy get caught?" Usopp asked, turning his attention to the window.

All the men, now facing the window, readied their weapons and got into fighting position. However, when a tall, boney thing with an afro came flying out of the window and landed on his head with a crunch screaming, "I failed!", they looked pitifully at their fallen nakama and sighed heavily.

"Oi."

"And here I thought he was the master," Franky commented, aiding his fellow crew members in pulling Brooke's head out of the ground.

**-xox-**

After explaining that the whole event that had just occurred was him demonstrating the _incorrect_ way to panty raid, Brooke calmed down enough to instruct an extremely nervous Usopp about the correct window to enter through.

"I don't think I'm ready," Usopp's voice shook, desperately paging through his notes to no avail, "Can't Luffy go first or something?"

"No," Brooke was firm, "I have decided that you must take on this task."

"Oh, man," Usopp cried, placing his notes orderly in his bag, "Here's goes nothing."

"Go for it, Usopp!" Luffy cheered, whistling.

"Yay! Usopp! You're my hero!" Chopper joined in, encouraging the boy.

"You're right! I can do it!!" Determination renewed, Usopp located a ladder lying haphazardly next to a shed and propped it up against the building, making sure to level it up with the window.

"He's a goner," Sanji commented as he watched Usopp give a victorious peace sign and then proceed to climb said ladder.

"I give him a minute," Franky added, ignoring the cheers from Luffy and Chopper.

"I give him until he gets to the top of the ladder," Zoro said, trying to peer through the darkness in order to see Usopp more clearly.

The three nodded in agreement as Brooke tried desperately to shut up Luffy and Chopper before they ultimately woke the residents of the house.

**-xox-**

When he reached the top of the ladder, Usopp gazed down upon his nakama and gave a solid thumbs up. He was going to do this; he was brave, damn it! A pair of panties didn't scare him.

Walking quietly into the room, the floor boards creaked slightly under his feet. Shushing his feet with a quick glare, he looked up quickly when he heard sighing in front of him. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Usopp spotted the bed. And, in that bed, he saw the covers moving up and down, symbolizing that someone was breathing.

Smirking happily to himself, this was proving to be easier than he thought it was going to be. Sneaking quietly over to the dresser, Usopp's blood suddenly froze when he heard an irritated, "Meow," off to his right. Glancing over his shoulder, Usopp was horrified to find a large cat staring at him through the darkness.

"Shoo," Usopp whispered harshly, waving his hands quickly at the cat.

The cat, however, just continued to glare at the intruder, opening his mouth slowly while giving off agitated rumbling sounds that only cats seem to be able to make.

Mind quickly flashing back to a time when a rooster had foiled all of his plans and prevented him from making a hasty retreat from one of the CP9 agents and rescuing Robin, Usopp's heart began to beat erratically.

He knew he had to get that thing out of this room!

Looking around, in the foreign domain of this particular bedroom, he was hopeless. But then, a single glimmer of hope!

**-xox-**

"Yeah, I'm surprised he made it too."

"Think he's gonna be alright?"

"Well, one would assume unless he passed out in there."

"I'm hungry …"

And as the men were talking amongst themselves, they heard a rather dull clatter coming from the room Usopp had entered. Quickly turning themselves towards the window, waiting to see if Usopp would follow Brooke's example and jump out the window, a cat came soaring through the tiny space and into the night sky.

"Hmm. Now there's something you don't see every day."

**-xox-**

Cackling to himself in pure success, Usopp, once again, went on his way in trying to locate the correct dresser drawer. The first one he opened held only soaks. Twitching his eyebrows quickly, Usopp opened another but found only a drawer full of pens, pencils, and other useless trinkets. Finally, opening his third drawer door, Usopp hit the jackpot.

Women's underwear.

Or … at least he _thought_ it was woman's underwear. Cocking his head to the side, Usopp lifted the top pair and held it in front of his face. It was larger than he expected it to be and not much fun to look at. But then he got it: Granny panties.

Face distorted in a disgusted and sick way, Usopp immediately dropped the underwear and crept over to the bed to see if he was correct.

And indeed he was.

Lying in bed was a sweet, little, old granny. Not one to particularly dislike the older generation, Usopp was more than irritated that his first panty raiding experience had been a complete let down.

So, trudging disappointedly towards the window, and stopping to cringe at the undergarments along the way, Usopp starting making his way down the ladder. Sadly for him, one of the legs broke and caused him to go careening to the ground in much the same fashion Brooke had.

"You failed too, huh?" Brooke whispered, lowering his head close to Usopp's in order to discuss their losses.

"You could say that," Usopp replied in his normal tone, completely creeped out by the whole experience.

**-xox-**

Everyone else who tried seemed to fail in much the same fashion. Either it was a young child's room they had accidentally snuck into, or it was empty, or it belonged to a man instead.

So now, more dejected than they had been when they had been left on the Thousand Sunny, the men of the Strawhat crew stood around discussing what to do.

**-xox-**

"That sucked," Franky raged, letting off his anger after entering a young child's room and scarring the poor child out of his mind after he was convinced that Franky was a monster from under the bed, "It was so _totally_ not super!"

"That wasn't an adventure at all!" Luffy pouted after being scorned by his crew for grabbing a sock instead of a pair of panties.

"This idea had never failed do epically!" Brooke added, shaking his head, "It must just be you guys."

"Well, I gotta see _some_ underwear!" Sanji demanded after having entered an abandoned building that housed only gigantic spiders in its drawers.

"Suck it up," Zoro responded, hands on his hips.

"Meh," Sanji breathed, taking a drag of his third cigarette that evening. Looking around, he tried to think of some way to make Brooke's idea not a total disaster.

And then an idea sparked in his mind. Well, if he couldn't look at some women's panties, he'd just have to look at some good ol' fashion …

"What the Hell are you doing?" Zoro screamed as his pants were suddenly out enough for Sanji to get a good look down his front.

… men's boxers.

"Wow, Zoro," Sanji added, grabbing the pants with both hands now to get a better look. And then realized, he was actually _liking _what he was seeing. How unforeseen!

Totally unaware that he was being stared at, Sanji released Zoro's pants back to his prying hands and started whistling a little tune as went to stand, once again, beside Luffy and Usopp and wait for what they were going to do next.

And the crew continued to stare at him a bit longer before all heads turned to Zoro, curious. Zoro merely blushed angrily and fixed his pants under his haramaki.

"Stupid perverted love cook."

**-xox-**

Contrary to how Zoro thought this plan was going to wrap up, Luffy piped in and declare that their swordsman hadn't gotten a turn yet.

Trying to fight it once more, the men wondered how, exactly, they were going to be able to include Zoro in all this.

But Luffy, quick to think of an idea, attached himself around Zoro's back and immediately fashioned his arms to Zoro's and his legs to Zoro's as well. Thus, giving him the ability to control Zoro's every move.

After screams of death threats and other obscenities flew through the air, Luffy had managed to shut Zoro up just enough to get him to climb up a building, through a window, and into a bedroom.

Unfortunately, the young woman whose room they had entered was currently coming back from the bathroom and immediately screamed when she saw two men, one curled around the other, standing awkwardly in her bedroom.

Scrambling down the building and taking off in an awkward haste after his feet hit the floor, Zoro ran, seething, from the house and back towards the ship.

The rest of the crew followed the sound of their swordsman's thundering footsteps and their captain's uproarious laughter the whole way.

**-xox-**

"That was _awful_," Zoro growled, infuriated and embarrassed.

Luffy merely clapped his hands together excitedly after releasing himself from his first mate's back.

"Whatever, you big baby, it's over now," Sanji laughed, giving Zoro a pat on the back.

"But now what are we going to do?" Chopper asked, hoping against all hope that the next idea would be something much more fun and extremely easier to understand.

"I'm too tired to think of anything right now," Usopp commented, catching his breath as he plopped down on the couch.

"Hahaha! Too fun!" Franky laughed, drinking a cola, "Did you see the way that girl's face looked when she ran to the window and saw how many people were standing in her yard? Man, it reminds me of this one time when I went up to Baka-burg and was like --"

"It was such a great idea too," Brooke interrupted, saddened by the fact that his idea didn't go the way he planned.

"So, anyone got any good ideas?" Sanji questioned, ready for more of night's exciting activities.

The crew was silent for a while, brows drawn in a thinking pose and hands stroking chins. But, then a voice, "I've got it!" Chopper screamed happily, eyes wide with the prospect of the new activity he had planned.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

End of Chapter Two

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Man, those Strawhat men are so just so perverted. Next, we have Chopper's idea! Again, sorry for the wait, but thank you so much for reading. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it!!


	3. Chopper's Idea

A/N: Again, sorry for the terribly long wait. But my semester is over now, so I have nothing better to do than write! Yay! Anyway, here's Chopper's idea. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I wish I did, but, then again, Eiichiro Oda wouldn't be my God if that was true, now would he?

Rating: T

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The Boys Will Play

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The little doctor was so enamored and overly excited with his idea that he began to run all over the front of the deck screaming in glee. The rest of the men looked at him thoroughly expecting a reason for his lunacy. However, the longer Chopper continued to run, screaming happily, the more Luffy began to realize how fun just doing _that_ would be. So, joining in, the crew now had two screaming idiots on their ship.

Of course, with a well placed kick from Sanji, that activity immediately ceased.

"What are you doing, Sanji?!" Luffy demanded incredulously, obviously irritated that his fun activity had come to a halt, "That was Chopper's idea, wasn't it?"

"Of course not, fool," Sanji replied, feeling not too confident that he was actually right about that, "Right Chopper?"

"Oh no," Chopper responded, nodding his head in agreement with Sanji, "That wasn't it. I was just excited."

"Obviously," Zoro said with laugh. It was hard for him to stay mad at the little doctor for too long.

"Okay, reindeer-gorilla, then what's the idea?" Franky asked, smile on his face, hands on his hips in obvious eagerness to do some fun activities this night.

"Let's play doctor!" Chopper exclaimed, his excitement showing clearly on his face.

"Doctor?" Usopp questioned, not sure how to approach this suggestion, "How do we 'play' doctor?"

"Simple!" Chopper exclaimed jumping up and down, excitement knowing no bounds, "I'll be the doctor and you'll all be my patients!"

"You know," Brooke began in a quiet whisper directed to no one in particular, "When I was younger, boys and girls played doctor _together_." The skeleton suggested the last word with obvious stress. And, had he had eyebrows to wiggle up and down suggestively, he would've been doing just that.

"Ah, I get you," Sanji replied, smiling, hand stroking his small beard.

"Unfortunately, I never had the chance to play that kind of doctor," Franky interjected with a slight frown, "Unless I wanted to 'operate' on Tom … which I _did not_."

"One problem here, guys," Zoro cut in, ignoring the small conversation that was taking place behind him involving Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp, "There are no women here to fulfill your perverted fantasies."

"Oi, Marimo," Sanji replied, crossing his arms, "You always ruin all the fun."

"How the hell did I ruin any fun? There were no women here to begin with when Chopper suggested the idea."

"Hey!" Luffy yelled, now entering the conversation as well, "One of us could _pretend_ to be a woman!"

"You've been giving terrible suggestions all night," Usopp added, shaking his head, "I'm scared to see what your idea is going to be."

The crew, excluding Luffy, cringed openly at the thought at what Luffy could make them do; it was much too horrible to think about. But there was no time to dwell on what could be, as there was one very excited reindeer still waiting for his idea to be brought to life.

"Anyway, let's just shoot that suggestion down for now, ok Luffy?" Sanji finally spoke, releasing anyone whose thoughts were still pinning them to the horrors of what Luffy could be planning. "But this is Chopper's idea, so let's have him explain exactly what he wants."

All heads turned to Chopper, acknowledging Sanji's suggestion. "Well," the small doctor began, "Obviously, I'm going to be the doctor and you will be my patients, but …"

Everyone was fearing the but; not sure exactly what the reindeer was thinking, the men waited patiently as it seemed Chopper was having a slight internal conflict trying to address the issue.

"You see," he began again, causing the crew to lean closer in wonderment, "I'll need … well, I mean _every_ good doctor has … well … an _assistant_."

"Assistant? Like a nurse?" Usopp asked, not understanding why Chopper wouldn't just come out and say it.

"Well, yes," Chopper replied, still looking uneasy.

The men of the Strawhat's looked at Chopper strangely. What could be making him feel so anxious? Then Luffy, seeming to get Chopper's train of thought, blurted out, "OH! So whoever is the nurse has to be the woman!"

Luffy's declaration rang throughout the ship and bounced off the walls, seeming to slam back into the group hard. "What?!"

"Yeah, nurses are girls, aren't they?" Luffy continued, smiling widely.

"Not _all_ nurses are girls, Luffy," Usopp said sighing, "That's just a widely ignorant misconception."

"Well, you see," Chopper piped back in, "I've always wanted a lovely assistant to help me. You know, it would make me feel like a _real_ doctor!" Chopper finished, smile wide and eyes sparkling.

"As great as that is, Chopper," Zoro said flatly, "There are no women here to fill that role."

"Oh yeah," Chopper responded, dejectedly.

"You jerk!" Sanji raged, pushing Zoro with a hand, "Look how sad you made him!"

"How's that my fault if I'm merely telling truth?!"

"Sanji's right, my green haired friend," Franky joined in, smiling fiercely, "I guess you'll just have to be the nurse to make it up to him."

"Hell no!" Zoro cried desperately, not liking the way the crew was slowly closing in on him.

"C'mon, Zoro," Luffy laughed menacingly, "You don't want to see even _one _of your nakama sad, do you?"

"In this case, I could care less," Zoro responded, finding it an unlikely escape as he was backed roughly into a wall.

"The more you fight it, the more terrifying this will be for you," Usopp chuckled evilly, feeling brave from the good odds he had against Zoro's one, "Why not just accept it?"

"Please Zoro?" Chopper asked, but it was becoming quite clear to Zoro that the only way he was getting out of this would be if he killed every one of them. And with Luffy on their side, it would be tough.

The last thing Zoro heard before his own screams filled the night sky was the almost silent laughter of Brooke's "Yohoho." But then they were on him, eyes filled with evil, and Zoro, with no other options, screamed.

**-xox-**

"How do you think they're doing?" Nami asked, soaking next to Robin in the spa.

"Hm? Why? Do you miss them?" Robin laughed, looking at the navigator.

"Nah," Nami responded, flicking a little water off to the side, "Well, I mean, they're all our nakama and I _do_ miss them for that reason, but do I miss their child-like mannerisms and games, or their stubbornness, or their constant fighting? … No, not really."

Robin gave another laugh at this before adding, "Do you think they're killing each other out of pure boredom?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Nami laughed in response, "Ah, I'm sure they're fine. Probably just doing their own thing like usual."

**-xox-**

"I don't know, think it's a little short?"

"Chopper demanded beautiful assistant, and beautiful assistant he shall have."

"I believe he used the word 'lovely'."

"Lovely, beautiful. Same difference."

"I hate you all."

"You have to apply the make-up thinly, Franky!"

"Sorry, sorry. Like this?"

"Good, we don't want him to look like a whore."

"That ship has sailed."

"Bastard."

"Hahaha!! You look like a girl, Zoro!"

"This is almost the best day of my life!"

After the men had successfully gotten Zoro tied down nice and tight, they hoisted him to the galley where they could prepare him for his "lovely assistant" role in accordance to Chopper's whishes. And though the man fought the whole time, the crew had managed to get their swordsman all nice and prettied up enough to be considered the nurse for the evening.

"I still don't see why I had to wear anything besides what I already was wearing," Zoro fumed, not liking how his nakama's eyes were giving him the up and down.

"Because plain white shirt, boring black pants, and green haramaki don't exactly scream, 'Loveliness'," Sanji added, fixing the little nurse cap on Zoro's head.

"I must admit," Franky said with a smirk, "We did a damn good job."

"He's actually worth looking at now!"

"Shut the hell up, Sanji," Zoro snarled in reply to Sanji's comment, "Why did you have this anyway? Planning on wearing it someday?"

"Quite the contrary," Sanji smiled coyly, making Zoro frown all the more, "I fully intended to use this on one of you during a moment of dare or something. But this is even better! Who knew I'd get to use it so soon?"

Zoro turned his head to the side, blushing madly. He hated his whole crew right now, but especially Sanji. He swore that he would get what was coming to him.

"Well, let's start setting everything up!" Chopper exclaimed, excited that everyone was going to play doctor with him and he even had a nurse to assist him.

As the men began to gather tables and chairs to prep for a mock hospital, Zoro realized that he was going to have a hard time moving around in something like this. Skirt rising every time he took a step, high heels causing him to walk wobbly along the wood floor, the feeling of cosmetics on his face … he wasn't sure if he was going to survive this or not.

"How dishonorable."

**-xox-**

"Please! Someone help me!" Brooke cried, running into the fake hospital, limping frantically and screaming wildly, "I'm in serious trouble!"

It was the start of the game, and everyone was really getting into it. As Chopper prepped Zoro on what kind of tools there were and how he would alert him when he needed what and when, the remaining crew discussed with each other what kind of aliments they should suffer, thus playing the game as Chopper whished and still having some fun of their own.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Zoro asked, unenthusiastically.

"I'm … I'm … _dying_!" the skeleton crowed, grasping onto Zoro's legs as he fell to the floor.

"You don't say."

"Zoro! You need to at least _act_ like you care!" Luffy demanded from behind the set, "Now start nursing!"

Sadden by the fact that Luffy demanded he play nice, he was now torn because he wasn't sure if that was a true order on behalf of his captain. But, knowing Luffy, it probably was. "Oh dear!" Zoro cried in his most convincing surprised expression, "Doctor! We need you right away!"

But when Chopper didn't emerge from the area designated as the doctor's office, Zoro called out once more, though with not nearly as much passion as there was annoyance, "Doctor! We need you now!"

"I can't go out yet!" a small voice emanated from the room, "I need a theme song first."

"Oi!" Zoro replied, smacking his hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked, stopping the rehearsal of his performance.

"Our dear doctor wants a damn theme song!" Zoro replied, trying to shake Brooke from his feet.

"A theme song? Why would he need that?" Franky asked.

"All the doctors you see on TV have theme songs!" Chopper replied, refusing to the leave his office.

"Those are _fake_ doctors, Chopper!" Zoro yelled, finally prying Brooke from himself and chucking him at the room that Chopper was currently occupying.

"Someone just make up a theme, then," Sanji added, wanting to get this show on the road.

"I got one!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes bright with his newest idea.

"Fine, whatever, Luffy has an idea, and I think we should just let him do it," Sanji told Zoro, trying to quell the man's rage slightly.

"Ok, then let's use it. Chopper, you better be ready to come out!" Zoro threatened, successfully scaring the small reindeer.

"Um, yes!"

Getting back into position, the crew waited on Zoro's cue: "Doctor! We need you right away!"

"Sogeki no shima de, Umareta ore wa …" Luffy began to sing, causing all activity to come to a halt again.

"What?!"

"You can't use that!" Usopp raged, shaking Luffy harshly, "That's Sogeking's theme! It's designed specifically for him!"

"But I like it," Luffy whined, body shaking wildly.

"Oi … we should've known," Sanji sighed, not doing a thing to help Luffy.

"Actually, didn't know where he was headed," Franky added, watching as Usopp continued to lecture Luffy on Sogeking and his sacred song.

"Ok, I don't need a theme," Chopper related to the crew, deciding it best to just play his game before the rest of the crew decided against it.

After Usopp had finally let Luffy go, the activity came to life once more. And, this time, Chopper was just as happy to come when he was called then with a theme song or not.

So, Zoro tried once more, swearing that if he had to do even more time, _someone_ was going to die. "Doctor! Please hurry! We need you!"

Chopper's tiny feet scurried across the deck to where Zoro and Brooke were currently. Then, in his best big, loud voice asked, "What seems to be the problem here, Nurse?"

And as much as Zoro didn't like being referred to as nurse, replied, "This man says he's dying, doctor!"

"Dying? Well, that certainly would be a problem. What seems to be the problem, sir?" Chopper finished leaning towards Brooke.

"Well, you see my good man, I'm …" Brooke began dramatically, raising a skeleton hand to the sky, "I'm already dead! SKULL JOKE!"

But Zoro wasn't having any of that, and crushed Brooke into the floor with his heel. "It seems the patient has fainted before he could tell you what was wrong, doctor! I'll put him in a room immediately."

And as Zoro stormed off, dragging a now injured Brooke with one hand, Chopper looked on with uncertainty, but decided to go with it. "Who's next?"

"Doctor, oh doctor," Sanji was next and came through the hastily built hospital doors, clutching his chest, "It's my heart, doc! I think it's … _broken!_"

"Oh no! A broken heart! That's a tough one," Chopper went along with Sanji's aliment, not knowing exactly how he was going to approach this one, "Nurse, please, another patient that needs to be put in intensive care!"

And when Zoro came out and saw that it was Sanji, he kinda wanted to run back to the hammock he had stuck Brooke in. "Oi. Come with me."

"But my heart's broken. I don't think I can walk any farther," Sanji played on Zoro's current state, milking the situation for all it's worth, "I guess you'll just have to carry me."

"Zoro," Chopper said sternly, taking his attention away from Usopp and Luffy who were now entering the "hospital" for a moment, "You do as the patient whishes."

"Nicely said, Doctor," Sanji cheered, giving Chopper a thumbs up, "You heard the man."

Hoisting Sanji over his shoulder, Zoro proceeded to the couch they had dragged up from the men's room to drop Sanji off, but before he could make it all the way, he heard Sanji whisper, "You have quite a fine ass, Nurse."

And now Sanji suffered from head trauma and fresh blood wounds in addition to his broken heart. "Here you are, Sir."

As Zoro was dealing with that, Chopper was having his hands full with Luffy and Usopp, "Now, explain the situation more calmly, Sir."

"My friend! He ate part of the table! He though it was meat, and I tried to warn him, but he just kept on eating, and eating, and _eating!_" Usopp wailed, holding a seemingly dead looking Luffy in his arms. "You gotta help him!!"

"He … ate the table?"

"Well, only parts of it."

"Never has meat betrayed me so," Luffy cried, making a dramatic scene in Usopp's arms, "Oh whoa as meat!"

"Erm, yes," Chopper responded, not finding it odd in the slightest that Luffy had picked something to do with meat, but finding it strange that a mere table would slow him down, "The nurse will take you to the next available room."

And as Usopp followed Zoro to the next "room," Franky ran in, looking terrified, "Doctor! Help me!!"

"What seems to be the problem, Sir?"

"I have this song stuck in my head, and I just cannot get it out!"

"You have a … song stuck in your head?"

"What? I almost can't hear you over the mad rhymes of the song playing over and over in my cranium."

"Franky, I don't know," Chopper began, finding these aliments strange and just wishing for a broken leg, "if it's possible to fix that."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Zoro walked over to the two, sighing, "I can take care of this one."

And so, agreeing, Chopper went off to help all his other patients while Zoro helped the poor man with music reverberating around in his skull.

**-xox-**

To help Franky, Zoro had him sit down on a couch and got him a large pair of headphones. Asking Franky if he was ready, Zoro waited for a confirmation before blasting the most obnoxious, annoying song he could think of.

"Ahhh!" Franky screamed, throwing the headphones from his head, "Shut it off! For the love of everything pure and beautiful in the word, shut it off!!"

Turning the device off, Zoro asked, "All better?"

"Hey … yeah! I _am_ doing better! Thanks nurse!" Franky responded, looking thoroughly satisfied.

"Great," Zoro responded, walking over to Franky and grabbing his shirt roughly, "And please, I beg of you, think of something _better_ to do and save me!!"

Zoro had almost whispered the whole last sentence, but Franky saw that desperation in his eyes and promised to try and think of something.

For Brooke's current situation, Chopper worked tirelessly to find a solution to the man who was nothing but bones. Sadly, the man could not be saved and Chopper suggested that he find himself a nice coffin and bury himself in it.

To help Luffy, Chopper tried to work quickly with a loud, screeching Usopp in his ear. When asked why he was being such an annoyance, Usopp replied, "There's always that one person, be it a family member or friend, who doesn't leave the operating room when the one they know is being helped. Now … Oh my _God!!_ Don't you _touch_ him like that!!"

Finally, Chopper got so fed up with it that he asked Zoro to take the deranged man away and tell him to wait in the waiting room. But Zoro took it a step further and tied Usopp to one of the chairs just to be safe.

And when Chopper had sufficiently cured Luffy by giving him more meat to wash the table down, it was now time to contend with Sanji.

Moaning and clutching his chest when both Chopper and Zoro entered, he wailed, "It seems to be getting worse, I fear!"

Taking the man's pulse, Chopper related to Zoro, "His pulse is gaining speed! He may be going into cardiac arrest soon!"

Going into action, Zoro was retrieving the proper tools for Chopper when he heard Sanji gasp, "Nurse! Nurse, please …"

He wasn't sure what Sanji wanted, but he really didn't want to play around any longer than he had to. Trying to appease the "sick" man, Zoro turned and asked, "What's the problem, Sir?"

But Zoro didn't have any time to assess the situation as he was pulled down suddenly. Sanji, who waited for just the right moment, now had Zoro in a passionate kiss. Zoro, shocked, just stood there, being kissed, Sanji, enjoying this game even more now, smile around the kiss.

"I'm cured!" Sanji exclaimed, finally releasing Zoro from the kiss, "Thanks, doc!"

Jumping off the couch, he grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Zoro, as well as the rest of the crew, looked on in shock. But Zoro was the first to come back to reality and screamed, "Not for long, you perverted cook!"

It was then, in the chaos of Zoro and Sanji knocking furniture and other items around, of Usopp and Brooke hiding behind anything they could find, of Chopper and Franky trying to restrain the two men, and of Luffy laughing madly, grabbing a few more pieced of meat Chopper had brought out, that Chopper's idea had ended.

**-xox-**

After cleaning things up enough to where the ship looked at least half way decent, the men of the Strawhat crew gathered in the galley to discuss what to do next.

"So, what now?" Luffy asked, smile wide on his face. It seemed the captain was now thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Um," Franky's voice was tiny when he looked from the ground, to Zoro, and back again. With the chaos the end of the game brought, Franky had completely forgotten to think of something to do.

"Wait, I've got it!" Usopp proclaimed, raising a hand high, "This idea beats all the others!"

"Really?" Sanji asked, skeptically. He wasn't sure what to expect from Usopp considering that man's mind was vault of all sorts of tricky things.

"Yay! Idea!" Luffy cheered, clapping his hands above his head, "What is it, Usopp? What is it?!"

"Yeah, Usopp!" Chopper asked, mimicking Luffy, "What is it?"

"As long as I don't have to dress up in anymore ridiculous clothing, it'll be better than the last one," Zoro replied, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Alright guys, gather round," Usopp smiled, eager to put his idea into effect.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

End of Chapter Three

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. And, yes, I know I already put Zoro in a nurse outfit in _One Week_, but I liked it so much I brought it back. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always very much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Usopp's Idea

A/N: Oi! My first update of the new year. How very exciting! Well, I bet you've all been eager to see what Usopp's idea is going to be, so I'll keep you no longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I wish I did, but, then again, Eiichiro Oda wouldn't be my God if that was true, now would he?

Rating: T

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The Boys Will Play

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

He was a thinker. Yeah, good ol' Usopp always had a plan when the situation seemed dire or, in a lesser effect, boring. Whether it was entertaining people in a solo act with his own charm or engaging everyone in whatever activity or game he cooked up, Usopp _always_ had a plan. Or three.

Yes, three. When Usopp had announced this fact, sticking his finger straight up into the air and laughing triumphantly, the Strawhat men were a little skeptical.

"Aw, why does Usopp get to have three ideas? I haven't even had one yet!" Luffy cried, pouting at the lack of fairness as he wiggled back and forth in a chair.

"Stop shaking like that," Sanji replied, more concerned with how Luffy was causing that chair to come closer and closer to giving out from underneath him, "or you'll fall. Besides, no one _agreed_ to let Usopp have three ideas."

"But they're great ideas," Usopp was quick to defend himself, spinning around on one heal and facing Sanji, "And I don't see you coming up with any, mister."

"That's because I'm trying to think of something fun to do," Sanji rebutted, flicking some ashes from his cigarette in Usopp's direct, "Besides, whatever I think of is sure to be more fun than yours."

And just as Usopp was about to pounce on Sanji and make him eat not only his words but his cigarette, Zoro stepped in front of him and sighed, "We don't even know what his idea is yet, Sanji."

"He's got a point," Franky added, coming to Usopp's aid as well, "For all we know, those might just be the best three ideas we're ever going to hear."

"See?" Usopp smirked, delighted, "Best ideas _ever_, Sanji."

"All right, all right," Sanji added, taking another drag, "Let's hear 'em, Usopp."

"But I still don't see why he gets three turns," Luffy slumped, having wiggled right off the chair and onto the floor.

"Yeah!" Chopper screamed suddenly, agreeing with Luffy, "That's two more than I got!"

"Calm down, everyone," Brooke joined, trying not to let everything get too out of hand, "Why don't we just keep panty raiding and forget about all the ideas?"

The skeleton's question was answered quite soundly when he was smashed into the side of the ship, the crew letting him know that they had no intent of going panty raiding ever again.

"Calm down, Luffy," Zoro began, cracking his knuckles that had, a few seconds ago, been used to dash the crew's musician's hopes and dreams, "We'll give you three turns too."

"Are you serious, Marimo?!" Sanji raged in a whisper, his voice being barely heard by Zoro over Luffy's ecstatic cries of joy, "If we give him three turns, we might ... well, I mean ... ok, so we could seriously end up dead."

"Oi," Zoro whispered back, pushing Luffy, who was currently trying to hug him in thanks, away, "We'll let him think that for now. But, more than likely, he'll forget Usopp even _had_ three ideas in a few minutes."

"Hm, Zoro," Sanji straightened up, voice returning to normal pitch, "That's slightly evil of you. Tricking the poor guy like that."

"Yeah, whatever," Zoro concluded, giving Luffy one last hard push before the rubber man reclaimed his body with an even tighter hug.

"C'mon, Longnose!" Franky barked, giving Usopp a thumbs up, "Let's get started on those ideas!"

"Ah, right!" Usopp agreed, forgetting about untangling Luffy from Zoro's body, "Now, what I think we should do _first_ is –"

"Luffy! Get off of me!"

"Thank you, Zoro!! Thank you, thank you!!"

"Would you two shut the hell up?"

"Guys! Shut up and listen to me!"

"I can't get him off, he's too rubbery!"

"Oi ..."

**-xox-**

The first idea Usopp graced the crew with was the ever so popular game of "Telephone." Of course, the only other person besides Usopp who had played it was Franky. So, with determination and resolve, the two took it upon themselves to explain the ever-not-so-complicated game to the rest of the crew.

However, after ten minutes of, "Wait, what?" and "Ok, so I have to say _exactly_ what he said to him?" and "I don't get it. Explain it again," Franky and Usopp's resolve had all but dissolved into thin air as their patience ran incredibly thinner and thinner.

"Now, listen," Franky demanded, standing up out of the circle that the crew had formed into and crossing his arms menacingly, "I really don't want to explain this again, so let's get it right."

The remaining crew, excluding Usopp who was currently massaging his temples in frustration, looked at Franky expectantly, some beginning to grasp the concept of the game while others were not so fortunate.

"The game is very simple," Franky continued, arms still crossed as he peered around the circle, "_Very_ simple. One person thinks of a phrase. Once they've got it in mind, he will whisper it to the person sitting to his left. Or right, it really isn't a big deal. Then, that person will repeat it to the person next to them. And so on and so forth until it gets to the very last person who will then say it out loud."

"But what if they're wrong? What if they say something the person didn't say?" Luffy asked, scratching his head in confusion, not getting how one was supposed to win this game.

"It doesn't matter if you're wrong, Luffy," Usopp added, his voice laced with annoyance, "Like I said before, it's better if you _don't _know exactly what the first person said."

"Why would that be better? Then you don't win," Zoro commented, trying to see the point of something so strange.

"It's not about winning and losing," Usopp continued, directing his attention towards Zoro, "The point is, there _is_ no point."

"So, then ... nope, I don't get it," Luffy added once more, inflicting the wrath of Usopp.

Franky grabbed him just in time and responded to Luffy, Usopp frantically twisting around in his arms, "It's supposed to be funny because you get something that the person didn't say. So, at the end, when you find out how different it is from the original and everyone goes, 'Oh! I thought you said blah!' then everyone feels like a huge dork and the process starts all over again."

"So ... it's a game to see how well you can listen?" Chopper asked, eyes bright with hope that he finally got the hang of the game.

"Precisely!" Franky and Usopp blurted out at the same time, scaring the poor reindeer.

"Oh! I get it!" Luffy laughed clapping his feet together.

"Sounds interesting enough," Sanji chuckled with a large smirk, "I'm all for it."

"I guess we can give it a try," Zoro added, joining everyone in forming a circle on the floor.

"Ok, but say we can't understand what the person said," Brooke began, the thought bothering him, "Can we ask them to repeat it?"

"Nope, and that's the greatness of it," Usopp nodded, excited that everyone finally got it, "Now, who wants to go first?"

"Oh, ooh!! Me, me!!" Luffy jumped up excitedly, waving his arms in the air, "I've got a good one!"

"Go ahead, Luffy," Usopp said, sitting on the floor in anticipation.

Luffy clapped excitedly and leaned over to Chopper. Cupping one hand around the small reindeer's ear, the crew could hear the vibrations of Luffy's voice bouncing in the silence, but no one could pick up what he was saying.

Chopper nodded his head after Luffy related the information to him, and then whispered the same thing in Sanji's ear.

Sanji's sigh was long and filled with exasperation as he quickly whispered what Chopper had told him to Brooke. And the sighs and rollings of eyes continued to the last person, Franky, who said but one word: "Meat?"

"That's it!! Oh my God, that's it!!" Luffy jumped up, running around excitedly that his word had successfully gotten from him and all the way around the circle.

The rest of the crew looked on in dull amusement. "We never should have let him go first," Usopp sighed, feeling slightly tricked for falling pray to Luffy's idiocy.

"Oh well, at least we all get the point of the game," Zoro commented, leaning back to rest on his hands.

"But I thought we were supposed to give a phrase, not just one word," Chopper said with a cock of his head, looking confused.

"We're just going to make an exception for Luffy," Sanji breathed, giving Chopper a pat on the back.

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp interrupted Luffy's frantic running, "Get back in the circle so we can play more."

"Does that mean I win? Did I win?!" Luffy asked loudly, plopping down in his spot.

"Sure," Franky answered quickly, "Who's next?"

The next person to volunteer was Sanji. "I'll take a shot at this." The crew didn't notice Sanji's evil smirk as he leaned towards Brooke and whispered his message.

Brooke gave him a strange look before turning to Zoro and repeating what he had heard in his ear.

"There's no way in hell I'm saying that!" Zoro raged, turning bright red, "And you, Love Cook! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. Now follow the rules and repeat what I said to Franky," Sanji replied calmly, smile set in place.

Zoro was so pissed off, he continued to stare at Sanji for a few more seconds before turning completely to Franky and grumbled the message in the cyborg man's ear.. Franky, for his part, just burst out laughing and continued the cycle.

When it finally made it back to Chopper, all eyes were on the little reindeer. Sanji's burning with desire to hear his message aloud, Zoro's narrowed in anger while his face only blushed redder, and the rest looking on expectantly, waiting to see what if Chopper was right.

"Zoro dances a Spanish dance?"

Everyone burst out laughing, aside from Luffy and Chopper. Whatever had happened, they had missed it.

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp began, tears from laughing so hard running down his face, "How could you mess that up!"

"Huh? I messed it up?"

"Yeah! That's not what Sanji said," Franky joined in, clutching his sides.

"Really?" Chopper asked, turning to Sanji, "Then ... what _did_ you say?"

"That Zoro's got a fine ass," Sanji replied, chuckling madly.

And when everyone realized what Sanji had meant to be said, the laughter increased in volume. All except Zoro, whose eyes were closed in embarrassment as his skin turned an incredibly deep shade of red. But not one to be outdone, Zoro slammed his fist on the ground and demanded, "Let it be my turn next."

"Oh, bring it on, Zoro," Sanji smirked, egging the swordsman on, "You're such a big baby."

Not backing down, Zoro turned to Usopp and whispered, in a very harsh tone, his message. Usopp began laughing again and, turning to Zoro, asked, "No way! Does he really?"

Zoro merely gave him a cold smile while ushering that he pass the message on. Usopp chuckled a bit more before turning to Franky to keep the message going. And when Franky asked the same thing Usopp had out loud, Sanji started to fume. "What is he telling you?!"

"Wait your turn, Sanji," Zoro turned to him, flush fading slowly from his face. He didn't care if what he said was true or not, but he was sure making everyone believe that it was. Smiling deviously at the man, Sanji could do nothing but return Zoro with a glare as he speculated as to what the swordsman could've said.

Finally, when Chopper leaned over to whisper in his ear, Sanji was desperate to hear whatever he had to say. So much, in fact, that he grabbed the poor little doctor and pressed his mouth to his own ear.

"Speak!" he demanded, crazed. Chopper did what he was told as quickly as he could and related to Sanji the message that Zoro had started.

"What does that even mean?!" Sanji yelled, throwing Chopper backwards in frustration, "I don't get it!!"

"You'll just have to wait until the end, Sanji," Usopp giggled, glad that he wasn't seated particularly close to Sanji lest he should be thrown backwards as well.

Sanji hastily whispered the phrase to Brooke, not really caring what he said and only wanting to hear if what had been passed to him had been what the marimo had truly said.

Clearing his throat and whispering a quick "Skull Joke!" after doing so, Brooke lifted his head and spoke out: "Hiss strafen Zoro ish deths mergin!"

"Aw, Sanji!" Luffy cried, his face falling, "That's not what Zoro said at all."

"I know that, Luffy," Sanji hissed, putting out his cigarette hastily on the floor, "He said something like, 'Sanji lactates to a fine feeling' or some bullshit like that."

"What I said," Zoro gave a feral smile, voice rising above the uproarious laughter, "is 'Sanji masturbates to the sound of water boiling'."

"What? _What_?! What kind of thing is that to say?! And I most certainly _do not_!!" Sanji was currently turning the bright shade of red that Zoro had taken not all that long ago. Stomping over to him, Sanji grabbed the swordsman's shirt and lifted him off of the ground. Snarling, he waited for Zoro to give him an explanation before he kicked him into the ocean.

"Oh, you're such a big baby, Sanji," Zoro repeated , almost whispering exactly what Sanji had said to him, "Besides, your reaction was way better than whatever crap I would have come up with."

But like so many times tonight, a fight was broken up. Sanji, held back by Chopper, screaming obscenities at Zoro, while Franky rested his hand on Zoro's shoulder, ready to grab him should he choose to provoke Sanji more.

The tension almost got to be too thick when Luffy, putting a hand on Sanji's head and Zoro's head, smashed the two men together, skulls slamming together loudly as the young captain declared, "New idea!"

"Ah, way to go, Captain," Usopp said in a thrilled voice, thankful that those two didn't get into yet another fight.

**-xox-**

Usopp promised that his next idea would be better. And insisting that what they had just done was a warm up for the big show about to unfold, the crew gathered around Usopp once more to hear about his next great idea. Sanji and Zoro were kept a good distance apart from each other.

"Now, since we had the chance to warm up with each other," Usopp began, looking from nakama to nakama, "we're going to be getting into the big leagues."

"What are you talking about, Usopp? Big leagues?" Sanji asked quickly, still fuming about not being allowed to kick Zoro's teeth out.

"I'm getting to that," Usopp responded, not put off by Sanji's attitude.

The rest of the crew, just like Usopp, were not deterred by their two fuming crew mates. Why let them ruin their fun?

"Go on, Longnose," Franky ushered, hoping that this idea would require them to maybe get off the ship for awhile.

"Prank calling," Usopp stated simply. And, again, received a plethora of strange looks from his crew. But Usopp was feeling pretty confident in his ideas tonight, so a few awkward stares wasn't going to phase him.

"Prank calling? What's that?" Zoro asked, looking slightly confused.

"Me and Ace used to do that all the time!" Luffy sparkled, remembering the days when him and his brother would huddle under the covers in Ace's bed and giggle madly when they asked someone if their refrigerator was running so they better go catch it.

"It's where you pick a random number and call it; then you play a little prank on them," Brooke nodded, his afro shaking back and forth.

"Hm, that doesn't seem like very much fun," Zoro commented, a skeptical look plastered on his face.

"That's what you said about the last idea," Usopp waved a hand in his direction as if to dismiss him.

"Yeah, and that wasn't fun."

"All right, calm down," Sanji related to Usopp and Zoro, "Marimo, just watch what everyone else is doing, and you'll get the hand of it."

With a shrug of his shoulders, symbolizing that he was just going to go with it, Zoro sat in a chair and folded his arms.

"So, who wants to go first?"

There was a bit of a struggle to see who would go first, strangely enough. Luffy easily pushed Chopper out of the way, but was currently struggling against Usopp, who wanted to go first insisting that it was his idea. Brooke snuck past the two and reached the Den-Den Mushi when he was suddenly pushed forward by Franky's giant hands and went tumbling head over heels past the calling device. Sanji and Zoro exchanged a look that screamed, "These guys are morons," and decided it'd be best if they just wait it out.

It was Franky who first reached the Den-Den Mushi, and when he gave a triumphant cry, the small brawl between Luffy and Usopp stopped as they sighed pitifully over the defeat and slumped to the floor, waiting for their turns.

Franky had a plan, it was evident. There was no hesitation, no deliberation over who he was going to call. And as soon as he picked up that receiver, he dialed a number and waited in glee for the person on the other end to answer the phone.

The ringing stopped and there was a deep, "Hello?" on the other end. Franky looked positively ecstatic.

"Yes, hello, is this Iceburg's Pizza?"

"Nma. Iceburg's Pizza? No, you must have the wrong number."

"Well, you're Iceburg, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't sell pizza, Franky."

"Oh, because – Hey wait! How did you know it was me?!"

"Because you've tried to play this trick on me once before."

"Oh ... did it work?"

"No, Bakanky, it didn't."

"Oh ... hm ... well, talk to you later then."

"Yes, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Franky hung up the Den-Den Mushi and scratched his head, a look of pure confusion over what had just happened plastered clearly on his face. And when he took a chair, the look stayed as he pondered how his idea had gone so horribly awry.

"Um, ok then," Usopp said, breaking up the silence and, thus, everyone's concentration on Franky's state of bewilderment.

"Me next!" Luffy screamed, dashing over to the phone before anyone could stop him. Much like Franky, it seemed Luffy already had someone in mind. Dialing the number, he bobbed his head around waiting for an answer.

"Hey! ... Yeah, um, is your refrigerator running? Hahaha-huh? Mine ... uh, I don't know ... I think so ... ... yeah ... ... ... go on ... right ... well, I didn't know that! That's great! ... What? ... _Really?_ ... ... no kidding ... ... ... Hahaha! Totally! ... You too! Bye."

"What the hell was that?" Zoro asked, confused at Luffy's whole conversation and not seeing the prank.

"I think," Sanji tried, an idea coming together in his mind, "That Luffy got reverse prank called."

"Reverse prank called?" Chopper asked, not seeing how something like that could happen, "How do you know?"

"Oi, Luffy," Sanji opted for answering Chopper's question by asking Luffy a few of his own, "Did the person on the other end ask you if your refrigerator was running also?"

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed, hands behind his head, "But Shanks told me to check on it later just to be careful. He said that he had one stop working once. Apparently, it was bad! They had no cold food!"

"I wonder about him sometimes," Zoro sighed, trying to get over the shock that Luffy had just called Shanks so casually. It seemed the crew shared Zoro's disbelief because everyone was looking at Luffy with their mouths agape.

Shaking his head out of his state of stupor, Usopp stood and proclaimed, "Let me show you how it's done!"

Luffy took a seat as Usopp walked over to the Den-Den Mushi and dialed a number. The Strawhat's waited in anticipation over what kind of prank Usopp was going to pull. Then, they heard a voice over the phone. "Hello?"

Usopp's voice was extremely deep and held a slight slur to it. Clearing his throat once for good measure, he continued, "I'd like to have some pizza delivered."

"Ok, so, what would you like, sir?"

"I want 500 jumbo pepperonis, 100 cheese, 50 taco pizzas, and 18 desert pizzas."

"Sir ... I don't think we can do that ..."

"Well, you better find a way, damn it! Do you even know who you're talking to?!"

"Um ... uh," the man on the other line was flustered, "N-no?"

"This is Edward Newgate! Or you can just call me Whitebeard. Whatever you want to call me, you have one hour to get my order to my ship."

"Y-yes, we-we-we-we'll try!"

"You better," Usopp finished, an evil snarl on his lips, "Or you die." And then he hung up the Den-Den Mushi.

"Now _that's_ how you do it," Usopp laughed, hands on his hips and nodding approvingly to himself.

The crew was dumbfounded. First, they were silent, merely staring at Usopp. But when they finally spoke, they did so together.

"What the hell?!"

"What's wrong guys?" Usopp asked, not enjoying that they didn't appreciate his genius.

"Oh my God, that poor guy is scarred for life!"

"Whitebeard will kill him if he finds out!"

"Kill him, he'll kill _us_!!"

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!"

"Ah! No! Why, Usopp?!"

"There's no way they can do that in an hour! Your declarations were too improbable!"

Usopp sighed deeply as he watched his crew flip out about his little prank. He rationalized to himself that, yes, maybe he did take it a might too far, but it was all in fun. Besides, Whitebeard had such a huge crew that, whenever he _did_ order pizza, it was probably close to his numbers.

"Oi, let's just go to the last idea," Usopp's voice was quiet in comparison to his nakama's screaming.

**-xox-**

They found themselves standing on a hill a little ways outside of the town.

"All right, so what are we doing here again?" Sanji asked, finding it odd that he was lined up side by side with his crew mates on a hill in the night.

"This was one of my favorite things to do when I was younger," Usopp answered, stretching his legs a bit, "Trust me, this'll be fun."

"You said that about the last idea," Zoro interrupted, a scowl pointed in Usopp's direction.

"Ah, it was fun. It's merely that you guys aren't."

"Usopp!" Luffy whined, not liking Usopp's attitude, "Don't be a jerk! That last thing you did was scary!"

"Ok, so it was a little scary, I'll admit."

"Ready whenever you are," Brooke commented to Usopp, waiting for his directive and hoping it had something to do with raiding houses for panties.

"Right. Now, here's what we're going to do," Usopp's voice carried easily through the night, reaching everyone's ears, "When I give the signal, we are going to run, as fast as you can, down to the Sunny screaming, 'The pirates are coming!'"

"Is it fun?" Chopper asked, now rightfully scared of any idea Usopp cooked up, "We're not going to get hurt, right?"

"Aw, I never got hurt. Trust me, it's fun," Usopp replied, giving Chopper a comforting smile, "And _everybody_ had to do it."

When Usopp gave this condition, everyone looked at Zoro, expectantly. Grunting, Zoro rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it too."

"Great! Now everyone into position," Usopp began, getting into a running stance. Everyone else followed his lead.

"Ready ... steady ... GO!"

The men of the Strawhat's took off immediately, their feet pounding roughly on the ground as they made their was into town. And all at once, they began to shout that the pirates were coming. Hooting and hollering, they gained the attention of all who were in the street and many who were in their homes and businesses. It seemed like the people of the town weren't sure what to think, so their perplexed looks followed the men all the way down to the docks and out of sight.

And when everyone reached the Thousand Sunny, huge smiles beaming on their faces, Usopp knew it was right to end with that idea.

"That was actually entertaining," Zoro chuckled, having enjoyed himself at least once tonight.

"That was so much fun!" Luffy cheered, grabbing Chopper and swinging him around. The little reindeer laughed with him.

"See? I told you!" Usopp nodded, catching his breath.

"Whoo! Haven't done something like that in a while!" Franky related to Sanji, who nodded in agreement.

"It was wonderful to feel the skin on my face! ... Skull JOKE!" And had everyone not been in such a good mood, they might've smacked him for it.

**-xox-**

"Did you hear something?" Nami asked, looking towards the window, "Like someone shouting something?"

Robin looked up from the book she was reading, "No, I don't think so."

"Hmm, must've been my imagination."

**-xox-**

"Me next, me next!!" Luffy shouted, wanting to have the privilege of deciding their next idea.

"Oh, fine," Sanji smiled, now contently happy and ready for anything, "Luffy, you can go next."

"All right!" Luffy gave a wide smile, pumping his fist in the air, "This is gonna be fun!"

And with Usopp's three ideas finished to completion, the Strawhat's were ready to move on to more excitement; and so, they all gathered around Luffy, waiting for whatever idea their captain was going to pull out from his straw hat.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

End of Chapter Four

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Oi, my ideas are so simple. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure why I gave Usopp three ideas, but three ideas he had. And I don't think that every ship has a Den-Den Mushi just laying around, but it really wouldn't have worked any other way. Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
